


东风入扣

by marysueforever



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 古风AU, 甜, 盾冬 - Freeform, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在九阴峒中蛊之后巴基失去了自己的记忆，竹马斯镝甫陪他一起到江南修养顺便试图换回过去的回忆。<br/>甜的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	东风入扣

第一节 拂衣归 

梅雨季，江南春色里裹挟着散不去的潮湿，连新柳的绿意也不能激起人的精神，客栈老板兼管账支着腮帮子数雨，店里养的那只灰白的猫俯下身扑苍蝇。  
“哞——”的一声，一辆牛车停到店门口。  
老板一抬眼，倦意跟被扑的那只苍蝇一样飞得没了边儿。牛力缓慢稳健，只有金陵城里达官贵胄才置办得上一辆，巡街似得四平八稳走上街，附庸个风雅，哪有人把牛车拉到城郊这地方，嫌轱辘上的泥不够多么？  
“店家，烦请来一间向阳的房间。”牛车的随侍大步走了进来，竟然是个金发碧眼的洋人。  
店家老练地一打量便知来人不仅是富人还是贵人。富贵富贵，单是有些闲钱不过是富，国法有规，商人再富也不得着丝绸，要有权有势的贵人才能锦缎加身。这洋人一口京师官话，穿一件蓝白相间的湖锦，除了南京城里贵人的随侍做不得他想。  
这下店老板开始踌躇，“贵人恕罪，我这店里二楼一共三间向阳间，梅雨季早有人占上了，不如我去沟通一二，看他们可有人愿意合住？”  
那洋人宽宽和和笑了一下说“不劳烦店家，我自去与楼上分说。”  
洋人几步上了二楼先敲了最中间那间的门，朗声道“打扰一下，我……”话未毕，门已经被打开了，门里一个未加冠的少年，穿一身墨绿常服，颈间一条兽牙一样狰狞尖利的金链，墨也似得眼睛睨他一眼“啪”地摔上了门。洋人碰了壁也不生气，转身去东面那间。东面那间未及他敲就开了门，走出来一个男子，肆意飞扬在眉眼之间，抱一杆镀金红缨枪，“要住店是不是？我可以和班纳合住，把这间腾出来给你。”那男子咧嘴一笑“鄙姓斯，字踏克。”  
Stark……  
洋人怔愣一下，抱拳行礼“标下斯镝甫，青州斯家，这里谢过公子了。”  
斯踏克只说不用拘礼，两人细说族系才知这斯镝甫还在斯踏克五服之内，算是他堂叔。

 

斯踏克最不耐无聊，入夜了就带班纳过来闹，斯镝甫开了门，门内香气四溢。  
夜酣香。  
隋炀帝最爱此香，爱到在迷楼香烟袅袅的四宝帐里亡了国。  
桌边俯着一个男子，散披着深衣，一脸倦意闲翻着一本书。  
“巴基，这就是我与你提过的堂侄。”斯镝甫招呼桌边人起身。  
“谁他妈是巴基！”巴基突然来了精神怒骂了一句，与斯踏克和班纳两人见了礼，又一步三摇趴回桌边，这次连书都懒看，只是发呆。  
班纳与斯踏克第一次见到巴基，心中想的却是不同。  
班纳是大夫，他见巴基脚步虚浮、眼圈深重、嘴唇无色、脊背微偏、精神低迷，猜他是很久之前受过严重的外伤，伤过脊背。屋子里除了夜酣香之外还有艾草的味道，大概是重伤入骨，斯镝甫帮他熏艾止痛。这种人经年元气不足，心血单薄，平日忌喜怒，时间一长就习惯了无喜无怒，倦意沉沉。  
斯踏克想的是，巴基这人看上去懒懒的，没成想斯镝甫一句话就激起他的怒气，顿时间活色生香，看来惹人生气这种技能是他堂叔和他血脉相传的。  
“叫他良暄好了。”斯镝甫过来解围。巴基抬眼看了斯踏克和班纳一眼算是认可这个名字。  
“巴基几年前从山上跌下去伤了灵台，只记得捡到他的人叫他良暄，我听说多走走曾经走过的地方能唤醒他的记忆，就带他来江南逛逛……金陵、淮扬，三秋桂子、十里荷花，我也很多年没有来过了。”斯镝甫一脸怅然。  
“扬州瘦马！”巴基又来了兴致插入一句。  
“连名字都不记得了还记得这个……”斯踏克心道“莫非是同道中人？”  
斯踏克荫封卫尉寺少卿受命赴任南京查南京节钺短缺一事，班纳身为国子学博士也被他拉过来“路上解闷儿”用，他二人快马轻裘跑到江南游玩，余下士卒都还在洛阳军驿休整，到底斯家皇恩浩荡，好叫斯踏克大写一个“纨绔”在指尖颐上。他和班纳打算次日一早先在南京的官邸安顿下来，游玩一圈儿栖霞山顺便在山上小住几日。斯镝甫和巴基在店里稍歇几天后也会去南京看看，干脆约好望日夫子庙再会。

 

==========================

第二节 凭阑还是玉阑干

日上三竿，斯镝甫摩挲着巴基的脸把他叫醒，醒来以后又绞了帕子给他擦了脸，他还是恹恹的，撇着嘴。  
“还痛？”斯镝甫珍而重之地捧起巴基左手手臂。  
深衣袖口滑下去，露出手臂上厚实的纱布，纱布上渗的虽说是血，却隐隐透出一股子沉郁的铁灰色。巴基猛地把手甩开，斯镝甫急忙去笼住他的手腕“别！巴基！”  
“我他妈不是巴基！”  
斯镝甫正襟危坐“你是，你是巴基。但是那些事儿，九阴族给你下蛊欺骗你做的那些事，错不在你……”  
“杀人的是我！”  
“巴基！求你！”斯镝甫打断他“是我的错，我应该去九阴峒找你的，是我先放弃你，所有你杀伤的人全因我而起，罪孽因我而生。”他神情软下来变成哀伤“等你好了我们再回沙场，把欠下的命补回来。”

 

近几十年南疆扰边，大燊几攻南疆不下都败在南疆蔓延无际山山幢幢。十万大山五毒俱全，终年瘴气缠绕，几万大军入山如同泥牛入海，交战许月战得兵卒风声鹤唳，斯镝甫请命分军领小队夜半烧山……  
那一夜，虎啸小队身负炸药从山腹一路烧一路浴血而战，血气埋在瘴气之中蒸腾，十万大山仿佛变成了巨大的蛊。人若蛊虫只记得砍杀，你不死，我便亡，杀伤刀光硝烟迷乱人眼，杀伤刀光硝烟充斥人耳，杀伤刀光硝烟迷乱在迷乱的硝烟刀光杀伤之中，等斯镝甫从力竭中醒来才发现身后粉碎的尸身排了三里地，他丢了巴基！

 

“我应该去找你的”斯镝甫喃喃“我只是怕，我太害怕在身后的尸体里找到你，我逃开了，结果丢了你。”  
巴基照例撇嘴不搭话。  
“喵！”的一声，大堂里那只灰白猫钻了进来，腻着斯镝甫蹭了一圈，喵呜着拿爪子扒斯镝甫的手，要摸摸。斯镝甫随手搭上去，那猫立刻拿脑后蹭斯镝甫一手。斯镝甫莞尔“巴基，你看。”  
“我不是！”巴基照例拒绝。  
“好嘛，你不是”斯镝甫还是笑“它是，巴基，上来我给你挠痒痒。”  
“不行！”巴基立刻把猫抢进怀里，那猫也不计较，翻身去咬巴基的头发。  
“那我总得有一个巴基啊。”斯镝甫耍赖。  
“给你！”巴基把猫又塞给斯镝甫。  
斯镝甫看他急迫的样子笑得呛了一下。  
巴基立时站起来口中哝哝“小镝哥儿……”

一如幼年。

 

龙照末年大燊刚开海禁，一时间燊都昆仑奴新罗婢熙熙攘攘。不过在青州洋人还是新鲜货，所以当一个洋女子抱着一个襁褓从青州城门一步一叩叩进青州斯家时，邻里顿时沸反盈天，一厢冷嘲斯老爷厉害，能搞上金发碧眼的洋女人，一厢热讽白皮子的洋人是人和鸬鹚生的妖精，要来吃人心。无论如何，斯镝甫是在斯家落了脚，小娃娃一日日长大，邻里间的声音与日俱增，汉人孩子张嘴都是喊娘，唯独小二转子咿咿呀呀半天只憋出一句Mummy，汉人孩子黑发黑眼，小二转子一点儿汉人样子都没有，枯稻草一样的黄头发，透光的蓝眼睛，还是个爱在街上打架的药罐子，一路打到十六岁。  
“洋鬼子，洋娃子，吃人心，吸人血……”一帮垂髫的男孩子跑在街道上，用不着他们去找洋鬼子，洋鬼子马上就要冲出来自投罗网了。  
果然斯镝甫从斯宅偏门外的巷子里跑了出来，平日里一张煞白小脸跑得通红。詹巴基倚在胡同边儿上歪嘴笑，伸手一捞就把瘦猴子一样的斯镝甫捞进怀里“哎哎哎，又打群架呐？”  
斯镝甫小脸一抬，一腔子怒气“他们骂我呢！”  
“我知道你能把他们打趴下，啊”巴基伏低做小“饶他们一条狗命吧，跟我去柳巷胡同会会姑娘。”  
十六岁，按大燊的规矩是成文岁，也成年了。巴基不算长得早的，十二三岁还是和斯镝甫差不多的身量，只是好像一不注意就抽条了，竟然能单手把斯镝甫揽到怀里，肩宽腰细眨眼间就有一番大人样子。  
“姑娘有什么好看的。”斯镝甫翻天一个白眼。  
巴基立刻传其道授其业解其惑“我都逛了好几天了，金燕跟我说今儿要来一对儿扬州姑娘。江南女子，娇娇小小，一个叫温香一个软玉，我们哥俩去会会他们姐俩不好吗？”

 

“我在呢，没哮喘。”斯镝甫从回忆里出来温温和和笑着看巴基，有那么一瞬，他觉得巴基终于看进了他眼睛。下一瞬，巴基张了张嘴，右手比了一下胸口，不对，小镝哥儿只有我胸口那么高。

 

======================================

第三节 日暖风轻春睡足

烟花三月，扬州春寒散尽只剩春光融融一片，温暖的花香熏得人欲睡。春天在山上纵马最是舒畅，斯镝甫卖了牛车留下银两准备等晴天换两匹马一路纵马去金陵。但是首先……他还有一仇要报。  
城外客栈那家的猫被斯镝甫买走了，取个名字叫小巴基，每天叫唤那只长毛猫。巴基又想应，又不想应，也每天把猫揣怀里，斯镝甫一叫猫他就和猫一起抬头看，斯镝甫最喜欢他暗戳戳的小样子。早几个月他刚找回巴基的时候巴基一句话没有，初时身上有伤，九阴峒的蛊毒也没有散，喊他没有反应，不逃也不躲闪。那时最让人心力交瘁，无论他怎么说巴基都不理他，像一块顽石，抱在怀里都捂不热，他全心全意哄着，逗逗他笑，逗逗他生气，每天当成一项功绩，最近才算逗得轻车熟路，得心应手。  
斯镝甫从桌上拿了一条肉干晃一晃，小巴基瞥一眼，在巴基怀里打个转，接着打盹儿。巴基搂着猫也有些困倦，九阴峒蛊毒生生不息不能尽去只能每月月初放一次血，旁人这样放血只怕要心血衰竭而死，倒还是九阴峒蛊吊着他一条命，求死不能，生也生得艰难。  
“巴基？”斯镝甫从袖子里拿出一方镂花的小盒，一脸笑容地期身过去“还记不记得这是什么啊？”  
扬州秦楼楚馆上好的润滑膏，只用来干那些子见不得人说不出口的活计。  
“记不记得？当年你跟我说带我去玩姑娘，结果呢？”斯镝甫嘴角歪歪地勾出一丝笑“结果你倒是借了东西玩起我来了，当时说好轮着来一人一次，全是你占便宜，你还差我好几次呢。”  
巴基突然脸色一红，推说天气正好要出门逛逛。他只依稀记得有那么一个夏日热的他心烦，一个娇小的身体被他压在身下，说是承欢可是着实太紧，他摸索着扩张还要顾及抚慰，身下人被他摸得射了两次，倒是他自己直紧张的浑身都是汗，干脆把身下人摸爽了怀抱着倒头就睡。他占上便宜了？好像没有吧……

 

瘦西湖杨柳初发，连翘开得黄蒙蒙一片，湖水腾出清亮的水气。巴基卖了一包龙须酥坐在河边吃，白丝丝的龙须酥满满地填进嘴里，甜丝丝的化开。 斯镝甫说他们服役期间在江南修养过一阵子，事无巨细说了一大堆，可是他一点儿印象都没有，反而是自己坐在河边又有一些熟悉的感觉。他依旧怀疑自己是斯镝甫口中那个几乎白玉无瑕的巴基，或者他知道自己就是巴基，可是不愿承认，不想让那个纯白的巴基被冬日战士良暄的血债玷污，或者，他并不想自己是巴基，他是冬日战士，身负鲜血，做过恶，再洗也洗不白了。皮曰伤、肉曰创、骨曰折、骨肉皆绝曰断，他与过去骨肉皆绝，残肢断臂跌在污泥里，留之无用。  
斯镝甫抱着猫大爷也坐过去。七年以前他们坐在瘦西湖边抢着吃一包龙须酥的一刻纷至沓来，其实他不耐甜食，只是喜欢抢。那时他还是怀化大将军福瑞麾下的警跸卒，巴基已然是官升从八品下御侮副尉。警跸卒只是麾下清路开道的啰喽，行伍之间最是没有用处，而巴基和他同时入伍，几御南疆，才一年就有了官品，最得福瑞器重，负伤之后被送到江南寄住福家一边养伤一边玩乐。那时他二人生计有靠，束缚全无，只觉得是人生最快活的时候。  
猫大爷打个挺翻到地上，抖抖毛，去扑巴基。

 

====================================================  
第四节半酣犹味长

作为一只猫，四蹄之兽，善攀爬，善俯冲，能游水，小巴基从来不觉得远行是一件麻烦事儿，当然啦，作为一只被人好吃好喝伺候偶尔扑个苍蝇权当生活情趣的散养家猫，小巴基对远行并没有多少期待，尤其是这种被关在笼子里吊在马上颠的这种远行。  
斯镝甫买下猫的时候只觉得这吊着一张蚂蚱脸的猫像极了不开心的巴基，一时心血来潮，全然没想到牛车卖了回购无门，只能骑马去临安，好在两地不远，缓辔而行也不算难为这只活物。可是巴基养猫养出了感情看不过它可怜，总想抱出来放放风，一来二去那猫被抱得娇气，说死不回笼子，只能抱在怀里，毛茸茸的不大一团，掉毛还要在巴基身上掉一小团。一路遛马到临安，滚得巴基和斯镝甫两人狼狈得很，到了客栈相视一笑，这衣服是洗不出来了不如丢去，正好次日要去香市添些物什。

西湖边的香市蔓延东西南北湖心亭、陆宣公祠、岳王坟、三天竺几处汇集至昭庆寺，这是临安府早春至端午之间最热闹的地方。香市原是卖香，后来发展到从三朝八代的古董到蛮夷闽貘的珍异无所不卖。昭庆寺中殿外甬道上下，山门内外胭脂簪珥，牙尺剪刀，书籍木鱼应有具有，偶尔还会有售卖小孩子玩具的小摊。斯镝甫拈着一个虎头虎脑的红布虎鞋又去逗猫大爷，春日间猫大爷被逗弄的烦，只想找个小母猫枝繁叶茂一番，可惜抱着他的人正闺怨深深还无暇顾及自己的猫。  
“喵……”要尿尿。  
“喵。”要尿尿啊，不放下我我就尿你手上啦。  
猫大爷在巴基怀里辗转反侧。  
香市熙熙攘攘，巴基不解这猫突然发什么神经，又怕放手要跑丢，可是熬不过它挣扎，只好挤到街边把猫放下。谁料一俯身的光景猫就脱了手一溜烟飞檐走壁没了影子，临安城里小家院落家家相叠檐檐相接，饶是巴基兔起鹘落之间翻上房顶去追也没追上。  
“猫跑了……”巴基愣了一下，看斯镝甫。  
难得巴基对什么东西上心，斯镝甫立刻安抚“它那张丧气蚂蚱脸好认得很，我回去画几张像贴在街头巷尾，一定能找到的。”  
“你把猫抱回来的时候是不是说它长得和我很像？”巴基阴恻恻发问。  
“嗯？”  
“丧气蚂蚱脸？”  
“诶……”

 

如此一来香市是没有兴趣逛了，两人性质落落回了客栈，一推门喵声四起，春心勃发的小巴基抱着一只小猫啃得兴起。  
巴基把小猫抱在怀里翻起来一看，刚断奶的一只小黄猫，一对儿大蓝眼睛，黄白相间的短毛，软趴趴肉爪子想挠人挠不到，可是……这猫也有蛋蛋啊……傻猫怎么抢一只公猫回来，上行下效么？  
“小镝哥儿！”  
斯镝甫反射性地看巴基。  
“这猫就叫小镝哥儿了。”巴基大仇得报一锤定音。

有人叩门三声，着福瑞亲兵战袍，腰悬虎符，递信一封。  
斯镝甫与他验过虎符展信细读，读罢凝视巴基一瞬，“不能多耽了，我们明日启程去金陵。”  
信上说二十年前被吞并的冰霜部遗孤洛基带天朝节钺、士卒，声称天朝要为其做主意图反攻嘉德部以复国，斥候营探报其所持节钺应是金陵丢失的节钺，所带士卒皆是齐塔瑞部的骑兵，如今嘉德部国王年迈，王子正出使天朝，如果天朝顺势为之任他攻下嘉德部，洛基愿以黄金、布帛、女子为谢，永世称臣，但福瑞以为任由洛基假借天朝之名并非义举且嘉德部王子托尔淳厚而洛基狼子野心，嘉德部与天朝唇齿相依，任洛基攻下嘉德部必然强敌弱我。如今卫尉寺少卿斯踏克正在南京彻查节钺丢失一事，他麾下马克骑正与齐塔瑞部落骑兵相克，与斯踏克同袍与否全凭斯镝甫决断。

 

==================================  
第五节 东风

阳关外春柳两丝三绦，斯镝甫整装上马前终是回头再看一眼军驿。西出阳关，或许要马革裹尸才能还，可惜这次没有人信誓旦旦与他合衾。  
斯踏克摇摇头“你既然把良暄托付给我，斯家自然全力护他，此去艰险重重，出关就要把儿女情长放在身后了。”  
斯镝甫点头，他是天朝长剑一杆、盾牌一面，国家有需就要应召而去，天涯奔赴刀山火海在所不辞。然而巴基不同，他为国家尽的忠已经在九阴峒他“死去”的时候结束了，如果巴基能留在南京平安度过后半生，就算他自己看不到那一天又如何呢？毕竟良暄的债斯镝甫甘愿自己背，毕竟有那一夜也算了结心愿。

 

季春的南京花铺满地开出一种末日狂欢般的奢靡，好似这一瞬开过下一瞬尽皆死去也无所谓。  
斯镝甫和巴基星夜兼程赶赴南京当夜就借住在斯家官邸，斯府宴罢歌歇，两人各自回到客房后斯镝甫才惊觉这一日恰也是巴基生辰，匆匆做了一碗长寿面却在熄灯的门前站定。  
人定时，更深漏长。  
巴基被两只猫闹醒惊见窗边一个熟悉的影子连忙过去开窗，两个人隔窗相望一时无言。  
“今……今天是你生辰”斯镝甫只是不愿就这样走于是傻傻站在巴基窗下疯癫一样深信他会看到自己，没想到巴基真的开了窗“千贺佳辰，祝君安康”说罢把面一推。  
那面已经吸饱水坨成一块饼，巴基随手放下面，骤然拉过斯镝甫深深一吻。  
等他回到床上还在想放着门不开为什么要和斯镝甫去隔窗啃那么久，他一定被斯镝甫站在窗下傻兮兮的表情带傻了……那么大一只的，好像一遇见他就傻乎乎的斯镝甫。那么多暗示换成猫都懂了，斯镝甫还在自己纠结良暄不是巴基不应该强迫良暄去走巴基的老路。“我不介意走老路啊”良暄好想把这句话吼进斯镝甫脑子里，他不是巴基就不是巴基，难道良暄不能爱上斯镝甫么？但是斯镝甫每次收到暗示时不敢确认迟疑搪塞的样子太可爱让他也忍不住这样玩闹回去。  
还有那碗沾满夜花香的面，冷就冷了，良暄什么没吃过，可是这么难吃是想把生日忌日放到一起过么？

 

“行伍之人本来也没有权利说什么情长离恨，踏克你愿意犯连坐之险包庇良暄，我更当万死莫辞。这次自南京启程再到洛阳接下马克军期间只有三天时间，马克军军资不足在草原征战过久……”斯镝甫背后突然蹄声迫近，两人亟亟回头见到一骑绝尘而来，来人一手鞭马一手持缰，口中大喝“怀化大将军福瑞麾下虎啸小队詹巴基申请回伍！”

 

这一刻，阳关东风悄起，细柳绾连，丝丝入扣。


End file.
